Your Fault
by Fallen Warrior Angel
Summary: It was her fault that he felt this way, her fault that he could barely think straight. Warning Rated M for sexual content.


**AN: OK, so I thought it would be fun to write a little one-chapter fic about my created character Erin Caine (CSI: Miami) and the always sexy Mac Taylor. This obviously would take place before my CSI: Miami fic _House of Cards_ so just roll with it please :). PS (I actually wrote this around Christmas sorry for posting it in June haha)**

Christmas, his favorite holiday. Everyone in the lab was buzzing with excitement about Flack's annual Christmas party, everyone, that was, except him. How could it even be possible that he, Detective Mac Taylor, was not excited about a Christmas party? Maybe it was because of Flack's one rule, date mandatory. Sure, Peyton had asked him, but he'd said he didn't know if he could make it.

"It's all her fault, god dammit!" Mac hissed, tossing the file he'd been perusing onto his desk. The 'her' he was referring to was none other than the blonde-haired, baby blue-eyed beauty that had been working at the NYPD crime lab for almost eight years now. Her father had made it clear to him that when she joined the CSI team, she wasn't to be put in harm's way. Right, like she could get hurt? It had always been her saving everyone's lives, pulling them out of danger, never once had anyone done the reverse. Mac sighed, looking at the picture of the two of them Flack had taken on her first day of work on the team, "Erin Caine what have you done to me?"

Speak of the Devil, there was a knock on his office door, "Mac, you got a minute?" Mac smiled at her voice, his eyes quickly finding hers, "Hey Er, what d'ya need?" The tall, twenty-eight year-old walked into the office, a file in her hand, "This just came up from the Miami crime lab, they have a little information on the guy we're chasing," Mac smiled, "Your dad send this up?" Erin nodded, "Yeah, and he wishes you Happy Holidays," he nodded, taking the file from her, "Tell him I said the same." The blonde turned her head in the direction of the hallway, Flack coming down screaming, "Don't forget people! Tonight, nine o'clock sharp! Rockefeller Center!" Erin laughed, "I don't see the big deal in his parties, the only thing exciting is wherever he chooses to have them. Other than that, I don't see the point in even going." Mac looked at her, the intense concentration on her face almost made him chuckle, "Well he's upped the ante a bit, making a date mandatory," he looked back down at the file, feeling her warm gaze on him, "Are you going, Mac?"

He looked up at her, her baby blue eyes were kind, but he shook his head, "I dunno, depends," she smirked, "If you can get a date?" Mac chuckled, closing the file and leaning back in his chair, "That I have no problem with, Peyton wants to go with me," Erin smiled, a little confused, "So what's the problem?" The former Marine knew there was no getting past her, "It's just...I don't think _I _want to go with _her_." Erin's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "Then, who do you want to go with?" Mac sighed, getting up from his desk and walking past her, shutting his office door. He returned to face her, her heels putting her at the same height as him, "I was hoping...do you have a date yet?" The blonde was a bit taken aback, "Mac, y-you want to go to Flack's party with...me?" Mac nodded, taking her hand, "You've been driving me crazy ever since you came here, Erin Caine, and I want to see if anything this...severe, will ruin the relationship we already have."

Erin smiled, "I was actually hoping you would ask me to accompany you, Detective," he smiled, "Really?" she nodded, "Mm-hmm, but you have to promise me one thing." Mac nodded, "Anything," she smiled, bringing her lips to his ear, "No suit," the Detective felt his face grow hot, and another part of his anatomy begin to harden, "What do ya mean?" Erin looked at him, "It's Rockefeller Center, the ice skating rink? I don't think that's a very appropriate setting for a suit. You do own a pair of jeans, don't you?" Mac stumbled over his words, "I uh, well," she giggled, "It's OK if you don't, Mac, if you do, wear 'em. That's all I ask," he nodded, "I'll wear 'em. But does that mean I don't get to see how beautiful you'll look in a dress?" The seductive smile on her face was unmistakable, "Maybe that'll be my Christmas Present for you," Mac's face grew even hotter as she gave him a flirtatious wink as she left his office. He had to sit down to relieve himself of the ever-present stimulation his body was feeling, and as soon as he sat down, a smile played on his lips.

Erin walked out of elevator and out into the cold air of New York City nightlife. Mac was coming to pick her up at her apartment in two hours, giving her almost fifteen minutes to get home and be able to get ready in time. She ran down the sidewalk, her heels not making it any easier, but with success, she reached her apartment building and got inside with ten minutes to spare. She took off her coat, hanging it on the peg by her door as she entered the loft she had been living in for several years now, and walked through her living room straight to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Erin walked over to her bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the steam roll out as she went to her closet, pulling out a pair of light colored jeans, a burgundy turtle neck, and a pair of simple, black pumps. She quickly stripped down and walked back into the warm bathroom, stepping under the hot water she let relax her muscles, tense from a long day's work.

After a quick warm shower, Erin pulled her hair up into a simple bun and slid on her clothes, putting on a quick coat of eye shadow, mascara, cover up, and lip gloss, her door bell rang. "One second!" she slid on her shoes and walked to the door, peering through the peep hole, a smile appearing on her lips immediately. She unhooked the lock and opened the door, "Mac," her boss looked at her with a smile, "Erin...you look beautiful." Erin smiled, her eyes giving him a quick look-over: he had in fact worn jeans, a black turtle neck, a pair of leather gloves and his winter coat, a pair of his usual loafers on his feet, "You look good in jeans, Mac, you should wear them more often outside of work." She watched color play across his cheeks, "Detective, I believe you're blushing," she teased. He smiled, "How can I not? You're too kind," she nodded, taking her coat from the peg and sliding it on, "Ready?" he asked, holding out his arm to her, she smiled, putting her own leather gloves on and linking her arm through his, "Let's go."

The two of them walked out of the apartment building and Erin waited as Mac hailed a cab. She smiled, his forehead creasing in frustration as the yellow taxis passed him by. "Mac, it's OK we're not far we can just walk! Don't get worked up over a cab!" he looked at her, his frown quickly turning into a smile, "You're always so optimistic aren't you?" Erin laughed, her smile widening, "Isn't that why you hired me?"

_Isn't that why you hired me_? Mac froze, no, that hadn't been why he'd hired her. He'd hired her because she was smart, talented, efficient, and just an all-around good CSI. Flack had teased early on in her job that he would like her to shake down his crime scene, her legs were incredible. Mac had silently agreed with the Homicide Detective, whenever she wore that pencil skirt when she was strictly lab duty, Mac went weak in the knees at the sight of her long, tan, toned legs. He'd always fantasized about having his way with her on his desk, his hands sliding that pencil skirt up her legs and around her waist.

"Mac? Mac, are you OK?" Erin's voice brought him out of his daydream, he felt his cheeks flush, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry I zoned out on you for a minute," she smiled, "It's OK. I said why don't we just walk?" he nodded "Yeah, walking's fine." Mac watched her link her arm with his again, her head lightly resting on his shoulder. He could get used to this. When they arrived at Rockefeller Center, the large tree was glittering with lights, the Swarovski Star on top was even brighter. "Flack said the party was down here, c'mon." Mac led her through the crowd, holding her tight to his side so they weren't separated, and from what Mac could tell, she didn't mind his arm around her waist at all. "Mac, there they are!" she pointed down to the restaurant by the skating rink, he could see the team inside. "I think we're late," he said, but she shook her head, "By three minutes, just a little before fashionably late. C'mon," she took his hand and led him down the stairs inside of the restaurant, indicating to the hostess they were with the party.

"Well look who came as a pair!" Danny teased the two of them. Mac sighed, "Sorry we're late, guys," he took off his coat and then took Erin's for her. She smiled, "Thank you," he nodded, "You're welcome." Stella smiled, "Well I never thought I'd see the day," Flack laughed, "Too bad she didn't wear that pencil skirt, huh, Mac?" Erin looked at him, a confused yet playful smile on her face, "What does that mean?" Mac's face turned bright red with embarrassment, "Nothing. Nothing," she nodded, letting it drop. Lindsay walked over to the two of them, "Peyton's not here," Mac nodded, "OK, I think she'd be mad if she saw me here after I turned her down," Erin smiled, "I think you need a drink, Mac," he nodded, "Or two," the two of them walked over to the bar and sat down, allowing the conversations around them to drown out. Mac sighed, taking a sip of his beer, "About what Flack said, the skirt, if it made you uncomfortable I'm sorry," she shook her head, placing her martini on the small napkin provided for her, "It's OK, Mac, really. To be quite honest I only wore that skirt to impress you," Mac's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Me? Why?" she sighed, her cheeks turning red, "Never mind," he took her hand, "Erin, you can tell me anything," she looked at him, her mouth open, about to say something. "C'mon guys! Who's comin' ice skating?" Flack announced, Erin quickly smiling, "Wanna go?" Mac chuckled, "I'm...I'm not a very good ice skater," she took his other hand, standing up with him, "I'll help you."

"Are you sure this is safe, Erin?" Mac stumbled on his ice skates, almost falling onto the cold ice again, but a small, strong hand kept a firm grip on his arm, "Mac, you're fine, don't look at the ice." Erin skated around in front of him, taking his hands in hers, "Now, just look at me, and don't think about skating." Mac did as she said and kept his gaze locked with hers at all times, her smile seemed to keep him from falling. "How can you skate backwards?" he asked, the question making him remember what he was doing and causing him to stumble forward. Erin caught him in her arms, a laugh escaping her lips, "A lot of practice, Mac! C'mon, you're doing great," he looked at her, the cold wind had made her cheeks red.

He smiled, "Are you cold?" she shook her head, "You?" he shook his head, "Nah, c'mon, one more lap and that's it for me." Erin sighed, "You're no fun!" he smiled, "OK, I wanna see what you got, I'll stay here," he grabbed onto the side and watched as she let go of him. Sheldon skated over to his boss, "Havin' fun, Mac?" Mac looked at the former surgeon, "Yeah, Hawkes, I'm havin' fun." The doctor looked at Erin, then back at Mac, "She's something isn't she?" Mac wasn't paying attention to Sheldon anymore, his eyes wer on the blonde gliding on the ice, spinning and laughing as she went. "C'mon Erin! Please!" Danny prodded, Erin laughed, "Danny I'm not dressed to do a jump like that! If I fall I'm gonna be soaked!" Flack smiled, "You scared Caine?" That made Mac focus on Erin more, what was she gonna do? Erin sighed, taking off around the rink, quickly turning so she was gliding backwards, and with a high kick, she leapt off the ice and did a fast triple axle.

Mac gaped, "What was that?" she sighed, skating over to him, "An ex-boyfriend of mine used to skate professionally, so he taught me a few things." The Detective smiled, "I the party's dyin' down," the two of them noticed everyone was leaving the rink, Erin smiled, "C'mon, I wanna see you skate on your own," she started slowly ahead of him, not taking his hand, "Erin," he complained, but she just turned to face him, "Take it slow and easy, Mac." He sighed, pushing off of the side gently, he kept his focus on her the entire time, following her across the rink to the other side. "Ya did good, Mac," she stopped, but Mac couldn't, "Watch out!" he chuckled as she caught him, he pulled her down onto the ice with him. The two of them were a tangled mess of icy wet limbs, laughing together at the scene they were making. The others ran over, "Are you guys OK?" Stella asked, but when she saw the smiles on their faces, she knew they were more than OK. "Hey you guys!" Flack drew everyone's attention to the archway above the two CSIs sitting on the ice. "Oh my God!" Lindsay shrieked, Erin's eyes grew wide, "Oh my God," she gasped, quickly looking at Mac, who was smiling at what was above them. Hanging from the archway, was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Go on, Mac, plant one on her!" Danny jeered, but Erin seemed to go pale, "Mac, if you don't want to it's fine," Mac looked at her, "It's tradition isn't it?" her warm smile appeared again, "True," she held her breath as his damp, leather clad hands cupped her face, his lips pressing gently and unsurely against hers. Erin responded willingly to his kiss, placing her hand on his neck and kissing a little more urgently. Mac pulled her face closer, nipping down lightly on her lower lip, asking politely for entrance, which she gave him without a second thought. His breath was warm as she opened her mouth to him, his tongue tangling with hers. The two of them didn't even give the kiss a second thought until Erin remembered where they were: sitting on the ice rink in Rockefeller Center, making out under mistletoe, in front of their entire CSI team. Erin broke away from Mac's kiss, looking at the team with the reddest, most embarrassed face any of them had ever seen. Mac didn't understand why she'd pulled away until he saw her face, her eyes gazing up at the...team.

"I knew it would work!" Flack cheered, making everyone look at him in confusion. "I made dates mandatory so I could get the two of you together! I put the mistletoe here just for the two of you! It worked!" Erin stood up, helping Mac up with her, "What worked, Don?" she sighed, walking off the ice and over to the bench, taking off her rental skates and putting her pumps back on. She returned her skates and said goodbye to everyone without a second glance at Mac, who stood there confused as ever.

"_Erin, it's me. Uh, I just wanted to make sure you got home safely, I'm sorry about what happened earlier on the ice. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Uh, you don't have to call me back, I'll see you at work tomorrow. Again, uh, I'm sorry. Bye_." _Click_, Erin listened to Mac's voicemail over and over again, she hadn't been uncomfortable with him, it had been after the fact, when Flack had taunted them how he'd planned it! Erin had just hoped it was sheer happenstance that the mistletoe was there, not some plan! She'd been waiting for that night, for that kiss, for eight years and she blew it by storming off like that!

"That was just really brilliant, Erin!" she sighed, sitting cross-legged on her couch watching _The Holiday_, which was a perfect movie for her, totally described her situation. Unfortunately she didn't belong to a house swapping website where she could go to England for two weeks for the holidays and end up with a Jude Law look-alike. But she didn't want a Jude Law look-alike, she wanted Mac! Erin sighed, leaning against the back of her couch, eyes closed. The feel of his lips on hers, his warm, encasing kiss, the comforting, spicy scent of his cologne, it was all so perfect, and it had to be ruined because she acted like a total buffoon!

A knock on her door shook her out of her stupor, "One moment!" she paused the movie, as if she was paying _any_ attention at all, and got up, walking over to the door. She looked through the peep hole and flung the door open, "Mac, what are you doing here?"

Mac knew that something had to be wrong to cause Erin to walk off like that, at first of course, he thought it was that kiss they shared. That kiss, oh how it was going to torture him forever. He could still remember every tiny detail: her lips were soft and supple, her skin flawlessly smooth, her perfume had subtle hints of peppermint and cinnamon. If Flack hadn't boasted about how he'd planned their kiss, Mac didn't think that there would have been such an awkwardness radiating off of her. Mac picked up his cellphone, pressing redial for the twelfth time, and of course, getting her voicemail. "Erin it's me. Uh, I just wanted to make sure you got home safely, I'm sorry about what happened earlier on the ice. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Uh, you don't have to call me back, I'll see you at work tomorrow. Again, uh, I'm sorry. Bye." He shut his phone, running his hands over his hair as he leaned back against his couch, "You are one hopeless case, Taylor," Mac sighed, he had two options, he could stay here like an idiot, or he could go over to her apartment and talk to her about what had happened.

He decided on the latter, getting up and grabbing his coat and keys off of the counter and exiting his apartment, quickly hailing a cab and giving him the address of Erin's apartment. Giving the driver a twenty dollar bill, a quick, "Keep the change," he got out of the cab and ran to the complex door, striding through to the elevator. Mac waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open as it made its way up to the eleventh floor of the apartment complex, the soft _ding_ alerting him that he'd arrived. He ran down the hall and stopped in front of apartment number 1104, knocking urgently. "_One moment_!" he heard her voice through the door, the shuffling of her bare feet on the carpet as she walked over to the door. A few seconds passed and the door flung open to reveal a very disoriented and confused Erin. "Mac, what are you doing here?"

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Can we talk?" she nodded, "Uh, sure come in," she let him enter her apartment, and Mac had never felt more...comfortable. Sure, he'd been inside her apartment several times, he even remembered when she'd gotten sick with bronchitis and he'd stayed with her the entire time until she was well enough to go back to work. This was different, though, he was entering this apartment with a totally different goal, "Erin, I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the ice rink," she shook her head, "I'm sorry if what I did ruined our friendship, Mac." He smiled, "That's just it, I don't feel like it ruined anything, in fact, I think it was a good thing. If Flack hadn't said he planned it, I was happy considering it just perfect timing." Her aquamarine eyes glittered, "Really?" Mac sighed, "Yes. God, Er, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I'm crazy about you, I've _been_ crazy about you ever since you joined the team. I can't stop thinking about you, and when you said yes to me earlier today I felt like I was on Cloud Nine, and when we kissed, I was the happiest man alive."

Erin smiled, she could see in his cerulean eyes that he meant every word, "Mac," he covered the space between them in careful strides, she smirked to herself, always the careful and precise Detective Mac Taylor, yet that was what she loved about him. "And what I meant about wearing the skirt to impress you...I've always been attracted to you, Mac, it was sort of my way of figuring out if you felt the same way." Mac chuckled, "Well I'll be honest, whenever you wear that skirt it makes me wish I'd done this a long time ago." She arched her eyebrows in feigned surprise, "Really?" Mac dipped his head so his lips were just brushing against hers, "Really," his voice was a whisper as he sealed her lips with his, her mouth immediately opening, allowing his tongue access to her warm breath. She moaned into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers sliding through his short, brown hair. Mac sighed as he trailed his lips down her jaw to just below her ear, sucking gently, "_Uh...Mac_," she whimpered as his hands slid down her waist to the hem of her her pajama shirt, slipping his hands under the fabric. They were warm, calloused from years of weapons and bass guitar, and strong, Erin couldn't help but melt into his touch as he trailed his hands up higher, just lightly cupping her breasts.

She pressed her knee against his already pronounced erection, eliciting a vibrating moan against her neck, "_Erin_," she pressed a little harder, the effect making his hands squeeze her breasts, causing her to yelp. He brought his eyes to meet hers, worried that he'd hurt her, "You OK?" she smiled, her beautiful, entrancing eyes the deepest shade of sapphire he'd ever seen, "Bedroom," was all she said. Mac smiled devilishly and reached around her, cupping his hands under her ass and lifting her up off the ground, her legs wrapping around his torso as he carried her in the direction of her bedroom. Erin took his face in her hands and placed gentle kisses anywhere she could as he placed her back down on the ground, pulling her pajama shirt over her head. He then took her by the waist and pulled her sweat pants down, leaving her standing before him in a pair of lace underwear, his already painful erection growing even more so. "Beautiful," he whispered, she smiled, "Thank you. Off," she gestured to his turtle neck, which he gladly pulled up over his head and dropping it to the floor, leaving him bare chested and still in his jeans, shoes, and socks.

Erin purred, her hands running up and down his chest, "Handsome," she kissed the scar over his heart, listening to his sharp intake of breath at the feeling of her warm lips against the sensitive skin. Mac tilted his head back in reaction to her tongue flicking out to lick the sensitive wound, "_Gah_..." he gasped as her fingers made quick work of his belt, his feet kicking off his shoes. She smiled up at him as she got down onto her knees, brushing her hand against his groin in torment, he groaned, "Erin don't tease me," she grinned, pulling off his socks for him, "Why, Mac? Don't like foreplay?" He looked down at her, her eyes now almost black with lust and desire, he sighed, "Like I said, don't. Tease. Me," Erin just grinned, reaching up to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down to reveal a pair of black boxers, the bulge of his cock still ever prominent beneath the fabric.

"Well, Detective, looks like you're happy to see me," she cooed seductively, Mac had never heard her speak like this, but dear God was it a huge turn on for him. He smiled, "Only for you, sweetheart," she looked up at him, pulling the waistband of his boxers down, his erection springing to life. She brushed her feather-light fingers against the smooth skin of his dick, "So big," she murmured, kissing the tip of his shaft. Mac's eyes rolled into the back of his skull at the feeling of her tongue sliding along his manhood, "_Uh...Erin_," he couldn't even form a coherent thought. Erin took his entire length in her mouth, relaxing her jaw to fit him entirely. His hands fisted in her hair as she began to deep throat him, her hands reaching around to grasp his ass for support. His breath came out in long huffs as she continued sucking, her fingernails digging into his backside, "Erin...I-I gotta, oh God," she felt his member pulsing in her mouth, and just as he was about to come she slid him out with a soft _pop_. Mac groaned in disappointment, but made it only fair by ripping her panties off of her and pushing her down onto the bed.

She grinned up at him fiendishly as he climbed onto the bed on top of her, "Now you're gonna pay for teasing me you little minx," he growled, his hands sliding between the valley of her breasts, all the way down to her core. Erin mewed as his fingers slid past her wet folds, already dripping from hot anticipation of him. Mac looked at the glistening juices on his fingers, "Mmm, you're excited aren't you?" Erin groaned just by watching him lick his fingers clean, her hands moving to her own breasts, kneading in wait, "_Mac, please_," he smiled, sliding two of his fingers into her at a steady pace, watching her knead her own breasts he used his other hand to stroke his own shaft. Mac quickly brought his lips to one of her hardened nipples, rolling it between his teeth and swirling his tongue around it. Erin's breath became short as she felt herself reaching climax, her hips arching against his fingers, "_Maac_," he released her nipple and smiled, taking his fingers out, a whimper of protest quickly turning into a moan of pleasure as he replaced them with his tongue, sliding it deeper and deeper with each thrust. Erin tangled her fingers in his hair, pushing his face against her more, sending his tongue inside her even deeper. "_Oh! Oh! Oh!_" she gasped as she felt her body shake, her walls clamping down on him and her juices flow. Mac ate her until he was sure her first orgasm had subsided, then he brought his lips to hers, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, his cock pressing against her inner thigh. "God I want you so badly right now, Erin," she looked up at him, her body glistening from sweat, her eyebrows creased with worry of displeasure. He smiled, caressing her face, "I love you, so much." She smiled, "I love you, too, Mac," he grinned evilly, "So, will you do me a favor?" she breathed slowly, her breasts heaving from her previous climax, "Anything, Mac," he kissed her nose, "Beg me to take you," she grinned, "Oh please, Mac, please, I'm begging you, fuck me!"

His musical laugh filled the apartment as he kissed her, entering her gently, "_Shit!_" she cried as he filled her whole, sliding all the way out and then thrusting back in, creating a fast-paced rhythm. "_Uh! Uh! Oh, God! Oh, yeah! Oh, fuck, Mac!_" she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, her nails tracing every rippling muscle on his back, clawing as she gasped for breath. Mac gripped her tight, slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could. "_Holy God, Erin!_" their cries of ecstasy filled the apartment as they reached their high, both screaming the other's name. The two of them came down from their climax, Mac gently placing soft kisses on her eyes, brow, and lips. He rolled off of her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "I think it's snowing," he smiled, looking out her bedroom window. She craned her neck to look over her shoulder, she saw the small white flakes falling outside, "I always loved snow. Autumn and winter are my two favorite seasons," Mac smiled, kissing her lightly, "I'll have to make a note of that." Erin smiled, kissing his shoulder, "Do."

The next day at work, Mac and Erin hadn't seen each other since last night, but everyone who'd ran into either of them said they looked happier than usual. Erin had decided to torment him by wearing the pencil skirt that always got him hot and bothered, and waited until he was in his office so she could really see his reaction. She saw him hunched over a few files, his brow furrowed in concentration. "You need a break, Detective," Mac looked up at her and immediately his face grew hot, his eyes bulged wide, and his cock went hard, "What...are you...wearing?" Erin smiled seductively, she'd worn _the_ pencil skirt, and a button-down blouse, which, he could tell she'd done it just for him, she'd left unbuttoned all the way so he could see the top of her cleavage.

She smiled, "Turn you on?" Mac grinned, "Lock the door and close the blinds," Erin did as he said and walked over to where he was seated, sitting in front of him on his desk. Mac's eyes raked over her possessively, she was _his_, he was _hers_, and there was nothing that anyone could do to change that. Erin caressed his face gently, "You told me last night it had always been a fantasy of yours to have your way with me in your office, while I was wearing this skirt. Well, here I am," he stood, a low growl rumbling in his throat, "That you are," he pushed her onto the desk more, sliding the skirt up around her waist like he'd always wanted, his hands gliding against her legs. Erin's head fell back as he kissed her collar bone, she head the soft clinking of his belt being unbuckled and the faint _zip_ of his dress pants zipper. Mac pulled his hard, waiting cock out and sat back down in his chair, pulling her into his lap and pushing her panties to the side, sliding himself in effortlessly. Erin bit down lightly on his neck to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Mac groaned into her ear, "Ride me," and she quickly complied, gyrating her hips on his, creating a fast rhythm so they didn't get caught. Erin gripped his shoulders tight, keeping her mouth connected with his so their moans were muffled.

As soon as she felt herself about to come, she braced herself against him tight, biting gently on his lower lip as her inner walls clamped around him. Mac thrust himself up into her a couple more times, helping her ride out their orgasm until all was still. Erin looked at him, a small bead of sweat rolling down his face. She wiped it away and kissed him, "Merry Christmas, Mac Taylor." He smiled, kissing her passionately, "Merry Christmas, Erin Caine."

END

**AN: Reviews are wonderful please tell me what you think!**


End file.
